


The wings of sunshine

by thepoisonofgod



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Deckerstar Big Bang 2019, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/pseuds/thepoisonofgod
Summary: Darling I've just realized this pic never made it to AO3! Let me fix it asap. Missing good ol' days btw.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	The wings of sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandaithink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaithink/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sunshine, Dust and Sweat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629901) by [amandaithink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaithink/pseuds/amandaithink). 



**Author's Note:**

> Darling I've just realized this pic never made it to AO3! Let me fix it asap. Missing good ol' days btw.


End file.
